The invention relates to greeting cards with a printed message and more particularly to special effects printed greeting cards.
Since the introduction of the greeting card of the type that brings a special printed message to the card's receiver, more elaborate types of greeting cards have been introduced that not only bring a special printed message but also have special effects, such as folded three dimensional panorama that pop out as the card's opened, and others. The present invention discloses a special effect greeting card that provides built-in illumination for a printed message as the card is opened.